Impending Doom 1
by InvaderSquishyHattress
Summary: Have you ever wondered whose idea it was for the Irken Armata to have ID1? OR, do you want to just know what the heck my background stories are for my Invader Zim original characters? Either way, you've come to the right place. This will be, hopefully, my best piece of writing yet. I hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: As all of you may know, "It takes a village to raise a child." Well, it takes at least two people to write a story. The author, and the editor. In this case, I am getting help from Nana-Senpai, my older brother, my wonderful friends, my editor WatermelonwafflesBiscuits, and possibly more. I thank them all, because I would not be able to write ANY of this if it weren't for them. I'm really getting tired of not getting any reviews…And really, is it _that_ hard just to give a compliment or point out an error? Even one simple word? Haters. I'm not going to rant right now though. No, not yet. Because I've got a story to write, and it will be the best story any of you filthy-hyumans will ever encounter! I present to you… Invader Zim, Impending Doom!

Irk, the peaceful, happy, snack-loving planet that got along with possibly every planet in the universe. Ruled by Tallest Rainbow, everything was so calm and enjoyable. Every last bit of it. Tallest Rainbow, you may not know her because she was never mentioned before in the world of Invader Zim, practically because she wasn't really a true leader and didn't want to be a leader, is Red and Purple's older sister. She is taller than them, just by an inch, when the two Tallests are floating; she is taller than them by a good six inches when they are not. Therefore, Tallest Rainbow is the leader and she liked it that way. That was just the beginning of her ruling Irk.

You see, Tallest Rainbow actually had an Irken Army, just in case any of the planets decided to attack. They did have one true enemy, the Meekrobs. The Meekrobs were born to be Irk's enemy and we'll just leave it at that. As any good leader, Tallest Rainbow was prepared for a battle at any moment. She was prepared for a battle and a big, red button just in case things went wrong and she wanted to self-destruct the planet. Just saying.

"Eek, reporting for duty!" Eek saluted Tallest Rainbow, monotone compared to the rest of the Irkens. Standing 4'6'',Irken uniform covered with a black-ish red trench coat, the Irken symbol on his forehead, and leather, lace-less, knee-boots, stood Eek, 5-star general of the Irken Army. Tallest Rainbow wasn't surprised by the salute, mainly because Eek was the most quiet and serious Irken on Irk, so she let it go. "What is it Eek? Spit it out." Tallest Rainbow smiled softly at the shorter Irken, his height was average. At least he wasn't short.

"A new student has joined the Irken Army. Fresh out of the academy and I don't think he's that ready yet. Should we accept him?" He knew that if she accepted, he would be in charge of him. If she didn't accept, that was one less Irken to worry about ruining the plan. But of course, if there was one less Irken, then there would be less of a chance they could defeat the other planets in Impending Doom 1.

Impending Doom 1 was Eek's idea. One-hundred percent full proof! Eek thought it would be better, instead of waiting for one of the other planets to start the war, to show Irk's own strength and start the war first. This would show the enemies the Irkens didn't play around with things and wanted things done when they wanted it done. So, Eek of course, created Impending Doom 1. And as it states, they are impending the doom of all the other planets they hate. You probably already know that though.

"A new student has graduated you say? The more the merrier! Sure, let him join the Irken Army! And while you're at it, get me a cookie!" Tallest Rainbow demanded, not really caring about that Irken. Eek sighed, saluting and beginning to walk away. Tallest Rainbow stopped him before he left, "Oh and, make sure there are rainbow chocolate chip things on the cookies too. Please." Eek nodded, becoming irritated and marching off. To report to the Academy.

A worker on Irk got a message from Eek saying, "The Irken was accepted by Tallest Rainbow. Inform him." The worker sighed and held a microphone to his mouth, "Invader Zim, report to Tallest Rainbow at once." Once that was said, you could hear the distinct, high-pitched, irritating voice call out, "I am ZIM! And I am an Invader!"

A/n: Epic ending, huh? Should I continue? Does the plot suck? Are some of my characters' background stories starting to make sense? Why am I posting a story at twelve O' clock at night? (Ask Tik-Toc, he'd know) What characters' back-story would you LIKE to read about? Please, please, tell me in the comments/reviews, it makes life easier. I wouldn't mind PMs either. Please. I hope you all enjoyed it and I can continue writing!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thought I died? Thought I disappeared forever from this story? Nope. I haven't! I just lost internet, if you read the last chapter of Nyx in Horrorland. Yet of course, I am going to continue this story just like the rest of these FILTHY-human stories I write. I am going to update "And Then There Were 10" and "I am NOT Your Jack Frost" next. I thank those of you that did comment, WatermelonwafflesBISCUITS. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you've enjoyed the last chapter, maybe more. I am warning you all now, this story may get VERY confusing or not. It all depends on how things work out. Now then, shall we continue this tragedy? Okie dokie!

"Invader Zim? Once again, report to Tallest Rainbow." The worker once again called out on the intercom and was beginning to get infuriated with the newbie recruit. Zim on the other hand, was too much in happy lala-land to listen. He kept on shouting things to the other, already graduated Irkens like, "In your FACE!" and "I bet you're jelly of my superiority! MWAHAHAHAHA!" It was definitely quite obnoxious and irritating all in one, super short package.

"ZIM! Stop fooling around and leave already!" The worker shouted, eyes twitching furiously.

"Huh?" Zim stopped pointing at an Irken and smiled sheepishly. "Oh, yeah. Uh… Ok. Wait, hey… Where _is_ Tallest Rainbow anyways?"

"She's at the Main Room, Zim." The Irken he was pointing to earlier spat and rolled his eyes as he strummed at his wooden acoustic guitar. Zim began skipping away, but he stopped and came back to pluck one of the guitar strings and the guitar went discord. He laughed in achievement and ran away before the other Irken could do any harm to him.

"My Tallest! Oh my Tallest!" Zim ran into the Main Room panting. He fell on the floor and stayed there, face first. Tallest Rainbow glared at him, feeling some pity and wondering who the heck he was. Zim clawed at the ground and practically dragged himself across the floor. He looked up at Tallest Rainbow and smiled brightly. "You called?" Tallest Rainbow spit out a chocolate rainbow chip cookie and her colorful eyes widened drastically.

"_You're_ the new Invader? You? Of all of the people in this academy!? You!? Are you even listening?" Tallest Rainbow looked at Zim, who was standing up and eating the cookies off of her silver cookie tray. Zim continued to munch on the cookies with satisfaction, not paying any attention to her. The Tallest clenched her fists and the many bracelets on her wrists clanked together. She began packing bags of clothes that all looked the same. They all had the same, hippie-esque design them and they were all blue with rainbow patterns on them. She slammed the suitcases shut and stormed out of the Main Room, leaving Zim with the cookies.

"RED, PURPLE!" Tallest Rainbow marched into the Snack Bar to see her two younger brothers laughing at some joke that probably wasn't that funny anyways. "I'm quitting! You can take my job."

"But why the sudden change, sister?" Red asked, drinking apple juice from a straw.

"Yeah! You never wanted to give up your job before. Why should we take it now?" Purple asked, standing up from a tall stool besides Red. Tallest Rainbow face-palmed herself and then smiled. She couldn't tell them about Zim. They'll never take her job if she did. She'll have to lie extremely well. But that wouldn't be hard for her two idiot brothers to believe her.

"Oh! Because I finally realized that you two would make much better leaders than _I_ would. I mean, you have the smarts, the height, the strength, and the great leadership skills! Not to mention your love for wonderful, delicious snacks. So I thought to myself, why not let you two have the job? What do you say? Do you accept, brothers?" Tallest Red and Tallest Purple snickered at each other, smirking happily. Red stood up in front of Purple and nodded.

"Of course we would." Victory was theirs. They would finally be Tallests and run things the way they always wanted to. Strictly. Purple pushed Red out of the way and laughed.

"Sister." Once and for all they could have all of the snacks they wanted from the whole PLANET. Or wait, from all of the planets they could conquer.

"Okay good. Do what you have to do. I'm off." Tallest Rainbow waved at them and hopped into a Voot. Destination, FoodCourtia.

A/n: I know it's short, but hey? What do you expect from me? Please comment. Oh, and can you figure out any hidden secrets in this story? I'll give you a hint, it's an Irken. Tell me what you think and I shall keep on writing. Au revoir!


End file.
